No Matter What, I'll Always With You
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Kiyomitsu yang murung gegara mimpi buruk.. dan mimpi itu membuat seluruh citadel menjadi khawatir, terlebih yasusada- yha, bisa anda baca saja sendiri LOL :') AnMitsu! Yaoi!


**No Matter What, I'll Always With You**

Pair: AnMitsu lololololol

Fluff (?), romance (?),.. tauk lah, baca aja sendiri lol ONE SHOOT

Ini fict pertamaku di fandom touran :') dan saya sebagai author adalah fans berat Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu. Maafkan saya juga kalau membuat mereka jadi OOC :")

Suara kicauan burung yang lembut di pagi yang cerah telah membangunkan para toudan tampan kita. Hasebe yang telah mempersiapkan diri untuk melayani sang aruji, Shokudaikiri dan Tsurumaru yang sudah sibuk sendiri di dapur untuk membuat sarapan, kemudian para toudan yang lain masih menyadarkan diri mereka dari dunia mimpi. Termasuk pahlawan kita, pasangan katana kesayangan anggota shinsegumi, Okita Souji.

Ya, Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan Yamatonokami Yasusada. Mereka masih menggulung tubuh mereka dengan nyaman di atas futon.

"Errghm.." Yasusada mulai terbangun, dan meregangkan ototnya.

Yasusada membuka matanya dan menemukan Kiyomitsu yang masih terlelap, di futonnya.

Ya.

Mereka kemarin malam memutuskan untuk tidur bersama di satu futon, karena Kiyomitsu yang memaksa. Kiyomitsu terbangun pada tengah malam, kemudian menangis. Sehingga mau tak mau, Yasusada menenangkan Kiyomitsu, hingga Kiyomitsu memaksa untuk tidur satu futon dengan Yasusada.

Yasusada menghela napas, bingung dengan tingkah Kiyomitsu kemarin. Mimpi seburuk apa yang sampai membuat seorang Kiyomitsu menangis, dan merengek manja? Apakah sangat buruk, hingga mental Kiyomitsu yang tajam itu sampai patah? Sesungguhnya, seorang Yasusada sangatlah mengkhawatirkan Kiyomitsu. Dia khawatir malam ini Kiyomitsu akan bermimpi seperti itu lagi. Sambil berpikir, dia mengelus perlahan pipi Kiyomitsu, hingga membuat Kiyomitsu mengerang dan terbangun.

"Uuhmm.."

"Ah kau terbangun. Maafkan aku ya sudah membangunkanmu," kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum.

Kiyomitsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menutup mata, yang artinya dia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ayo bangun. Sudah pagi. Nanti kita telat sarapan lho," Yasusada mulai memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di futon.

"Hhm.." Kiyomitsu hanya bergumam, sambil mulai memosisikan dirinya seperti Yasusada.

Yasusada tersenyum sambil menghela napas pelan. Kemudian dia mencium pipi Kiyomitsu, yang menyebabkan wajah Kiyomitsu sedikit memerah.

"Ohayou, Kiyomitsu," sapa Yasusada sambil tersenyum.

"Oha.. you. Yasu..sada," balas Kiyomitsu terbata-bata karena merasakan perlakuan manis seorang Yasusada di pagi hari. 

"Eehh? Kashuu san, kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan?" suara cempreng Gokotai membuat para Toudan menoleh kepada Kiyomitsu.

"E..eh? Tak apa, nafsu makanku hanya sedikit hilang saja," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum menangkan teman-teman mereka.

"Apakah masakanku tak enak?" Tanya Shokudaikiri khawatir.

"Ah, tidak. Sangat enak seperti biasanya. Aku hanya merasa kekurangan nafsu makan. Itu saja,"

"Apa yang telah Yamatonokami lakukan padamu sampai kau seperti itu, Kashuu?" Tanya Souza Samonji langsung.

"Eh?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Yasusada ikut terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Souza lontarkan.

"Haha, tidak, Yasusada tidak salah apapun. Semua ini karena aku sendiri, aku hanya mempunyai banyak pikiran, itu saja," Kiyomitsu mulai menaruh sup misonya, dan mencoba tetap ternyum.

"Kau sakit, Kashuu?" Tanya Mikazuki Munechika.

"Mungkin, badanku sedikit tak enak. Aku mau ke kamar saja. Maafkan aku, Hasebe san, bisakah aku hari ini bebas tugas? Aku tidak yakin bisa bekerja," ijin Kiyomitsu sambil memandang dengan pandangan sedikit kosong pada Hasebe.

"Baiklah. Yagen, tolong buatkan obat untuk Kashuu, dan kau Yamatonokami, gantikan pekerjaan Kashuu," pinta Hasebe, dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yagen dan Yasusada.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hasebe, Yagen, dan Yasusada, kemudian meminta maaf pada Shokudaikiri karena menyisakan sarapan, Kiyomitsu meninggalkan ruangan, yang juga meninggalkan kecemasan di hati teman-temannya. Terlebih Yasusada. 

Malam sudah datang. Walaupun begitu, Kiyomitsu juga tidak ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Yasusada yang sangat khawatir akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa makan malam mereka berdua ke kamar. Seharian ini Yasusada bekerja penuh, karena menggantikan tugas Kiyomitsu, sehingga tidak bisa menjenguk Kiyomitsu di kamar.

"Kiyomitsu.. ini makan malammu.." kata Yasusada sambil mengetuk pintu geser kamar mereka.

Tak ada jawaban. Hal ini tentu menimbulkan 1001 pertanyaan negative didalam otak Yasusada, dan membuat Yasusada membuka pintu kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kiyomitsu.

Betapa terkejutnya Yasusada menemukan Kiyomitsu terduduk di depan cerminnya sambil menangis tanpa henti. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yasusada langsung menutup pintu kamar, menaruh makanannya, kemudian memeluk erat seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi ini.

"Yasu..sada.. hiks," isak Kiyomitsu di pelukan Yasusada, "Yasusada.. hiks.. Yasusada.. Yasusada.." tangisan Kiyomitsu tidak juga berhenti, sambil menyebut nama Yasusada berkali-kali, yang menyebabkan hati dan perasaan Yasusada terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku disini, Kiyomitsu. Tenanglah. Aku selalu ada disini, disampingmu. Selalu. Tenanglah.." kata Yasusada sambil mengelus pelan punggung Kiyomitsu, bermaksud menenangkan.

Kiyomitsu tetap menangis. Yasusada tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, selain terus memeluk Kiyomitsu. Setelah Kiyomitsu menangis cukup lama dipelukan Yasusada, Kiyomitsu mulai tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan tak terlalu terdengar lagi isakan dari bibir Kiyomitsu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih tenang?" kata Yasusada sambil terus mengelus rambut Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu mengangguk, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh air mata untuk melihat wajah Yasusada. Yasusada mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin (walau hatinya tidak setenang itu), untuk Kiyomitsu nya. Yasusada menghapus air mata Kiyomitsu dengan tangannya, kemudian mengecup kening Kiyomitsu dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah. Aku selalu ada bersamamu, Kiyomitsu,"

Kiyomitsu mulai tersenyum lemah pada Yasusada, kemudian membuka mulut.

"Janji?"

"Eh?"

"Kau akan selalu ada bersamaku, Yasusada?"

"Tentu,"

"Seperti apapun aku?"

"Hm? Iyalah. Kiyomitsu tetaplah Kiyomitsu,"

"Walaupun aku tidak cantik lagi?"

"Kau selalu cantik dalam keadaan apapun bagiku, Kiyomitsu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,"

Kiyomitsu mulai bisa tersenyum tenang, kemudian memeluk Yasusada lagi,

"Maafkan aku. Apakah aku membuatmu khawatir hari ini?" Tanya Kiyomitsu sambil memeluk Yasusada.

"Menurutmu? Aku dari tadi siang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku karena memikirkan keadaanmu, tahu!" kata Yasusada sambil melepaskan pelukan Kiyomitsu, dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Kiyomitsu.

"Aw! Sakit, Yasusada!" keluh Kiyomitsu, kemudian tersenyum, dan mencium pipi Yasusada.

"Ne, Kiyomitsu,"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa kau menangis?"

Kiyomitsu terdiam lagi. Kemudian Kiyomitsu memeluk Yasusada, tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Melihat reaksi Kiyomitsu, Yasusada merasa bersalah, kemudian berkata,

"Ma-maafkan aku.. tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau ceri—"

"Aku memikirkan mimpiku,"

"Eh?"

"Iya.. aku bermimpi sangat buruk. Amat buruk. Kemarin malam. Dan mimpi itu menghantuiku seharian ini," Kiyomitsu mulai bercerita sambil meremas hakama Yasusada.

"..Apakah seburuk itu?" Tanya Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu mengangguk.

"Aku ada di penginapan Ikedaya. Dengan 5 orang lainnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa saja mereka, aku hanya bisa melihatmu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat wajah panik dan terkejutmu. Kau menangis mendekatiku.. dan aku.. melihat tangan dan seluruh tubuhku berlumuran darah.. aku.. aku.. tidak bisa memegang tanganmu.. aku hanya melihat gelap, dan sesak.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu.."

"Kiyo—"

"Aku.. tidak mau sendirian lagi.. aku takut ini pertanda kalau waktu kita hanya sebentar.." Kiyomitsu mulai terisak lagi.

"Kiyom—"

"Aku takut ini juga berarti kalau aku akan mat—"

"KASHUU KIYOMITSU!"

Kiyomitsu tersentak mendengar Yasusada membentaknya, dengan nama lengkapnya. Wajah Yasusada menjadi sangat muram, sambil menggigit bibirnya. Kiyomitsu merasa takut, hingga airmata mengalir lagi di pipinya.

"Yasusada.. Ma.. maafkan a—"

Belum selesai Kiyomitsu berbicara, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Yasusada. Yasusada membungkam Kiyomitsu dengan bibirnya. Kiyomitsu tersentak pada awalnya, namun Kiyomitsu diam saja. Dia tidak menyangkal kalau ciuman Yasusada bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan memberikan kehangatan pada diri dan perasaannya.

Tak selang lama, Yasusada melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian memandang Kiyomitsu sangat dalam, sehingga Kiyomitsu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mata merah rubynya dari mata berwarna biru jernih itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Memelukmu seperti ini. Memegang tanganmu seperti ini kapanpun kau mau. Akan menciummu, menemanimu dari awal hari kau terbangun hingga malam kau tidur, dan esoknya aku akan tetap ada bersamamu. Dan hal seperti ini akan terulang terus, selamanya," kata Yasusada serius.

Kata-kata Yasusada menghangatkan hati Kiyomitsu. Air matanya meleleh saking hangatnya hatinya. Kiyomitsu bahagia. Lebih dari bahagia. Dia merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta yang luar biasa dari laki-laki yang sedang memandangnya ini. Hal luar biasa yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan, mendatanginya saat ini.

"Kiyomitsu," panggil Yasusada sambil tersenyum, dan hanya dijawab Kiyomitsu dengan memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun,"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum, dan membalas,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yasusada. Lebih dari apapun,"

Yasusada balas tersenyum, dan mencium lembut kening Kiyomitsu.

"Yosh! Ayo makan dulu. Sudah cukup dingin sih, tapi kita harus makan agar besok bisa mempunyai tenaga yang cukup untuk kembali bertugas!" kata Yasusada sambil menggendong Kiyomitsu, meletakkannya di futon, dan mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan mereka.

"Ehh? Kalau makan semalam ini, aku bisa gendut," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Percayalah padaku, kau tidak akan gendut hanya karena sekali ini melanggar jam makan malam," kata Yasusada sambil tersenyum sweatdrop, "Lagian seperti apapun dirimu, kau pasti tetap terlihat cantik. Aku sudah bilang kan?"

Kiyomitsu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia blushing parah.

"Moouu~~! Baiklah, aku makan!" kata Kiyomitsu sambil mengambil bagiannya, memakannya dengan berantakan, dan itu mengundang tawa Yasusada. 

"Eh? Aku yang bertugas?" Tanya Kiyomitsu pada Hasebe saat Hasebe menemui dia untuk memberitahu tentang anggota yang melakukan shitsujin.

"Ya, dan kau adalah taichou dalam shitsujin kali ini," balas Hasebe.

"HA?! AKU TAICHOU?!" teriak Kiyomitsu belum percaya.

"Seperti itulah. Pedulilah pada anggotamu saat kau bertugas. Kanesada, Imanotsurugi, Nagasone, Ichigo, dan Mikazuki. Kau dipilih oleh aruji karena pengalaman yang luar biasa dalam berperang di Ikedaya. Bukankah saat itu kau ada disitu?"

"Iya sih.. tapi.. tidak bisakah kalau bukan aku yang pergi? Apalagi aku jadi Taichou.. aku tidak bisa, dan—" Kiyomitsu mencoba membantah, namun dipotong oleh Hasebe,

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menjadi Taichou dalam shitsujin. Tidak biasanya kau membantah seperti ini saat kau mendapat perintah untuk shitsujin. Kau kenapa?"

Kiyomitsu terdiam. Dia tak bisa menceritakan kekhawatirannya. Kiyomitsu menggigit bibirnya, dan menjawab,

"Tak ada apa-apa,"

"Kalau memang tak ada apa-apa, terimalah dan kerjakan perintah aruji dengan segenap hatimu," nasihat Hasebe, dan didengar oleh Yasusada yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yasusada sambil mendekati Kiyomitsu.

"Ah kau, Yamatonokami. Tidak, aku hanya memberitahu Kashuu tentang perintah shitsujin. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, dia membantahku," jelas Hasebe.

"Memang shitsujinnya dimana?"

"Di penginapan Ikedaya. Tepatnya saat insiden Ikedaya," wajah Yasusada seketika mengeras dan terlihat kaget saat Hasebe mengatakan kalimat itu, "Aruji menunjuknya menjadi Taichou karena pengalamannya, namun dia mengelak terus daritadi. Yamatonokami, tolong katakan pada dia kalau dia dibutuhkan," lanjut Hasebe, dan Hasebe pergi meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut.

"Hasebe-san!" teriak Yasusada, yang otomatis membuat Hasebe menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh kepada Yasusada, "Tidak bisakah aku saja yang pergi menggantikan Kiyomitsu?"

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Kiyomitsu kaget, dan melihat Yasusada.

"Yasusada.."

"Sampai kau berkata seperti itu, Yamatonokami! Aku tahu musuh di Ikedaya itu kuat, tapi aku juga tahu Kashuu tidak selemah itu, sampai posisinya harus digantikan. Kashuu tidak akan diganti oleh siapapun, ini perintah aruji," kata Hasebe mulai kesal dengan tingkah aneh mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Aku akan bersiap diri sekarang," kata Kashuu menyerah, dan menarik Yasusada menuju kamarnya. 

"Kau benar tidak apa?" Tanya Yasusada khawatir saat Kiyomitsu memakai pelindung tangannya.

Kiyomitsu terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat takut.. aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.." kata Kiyomitsu menggigit bibirnya, dan suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Yasusada mendatangi tempat dimana Kiyomitsu berdiri, lalu memeluknya, menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Percayalah padaku. Rileks lah. Tenangkan dirimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau kuat, kau berpengalaman. Kau pasti akan menang, tanpa cidera sedikitpun, seperti biasanya," kata Yasusada, kemudian menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Kiyomitsu, "Aku akan menunggumu disini, dan akan memelukmu begitu kau pulang,"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum, kemudian mencium ringan bibir Yasusada.

"Sankyuu,"

Yasusada tersenyum, dan balas mencium dalam bibir Kiyomitsu. Yasusada menjilat bibir Kiyomitsu, dan Kiyomitsu membuka bibirnya. Membiarkan yasusada mengelus segala yang ada di dalam bibirnya. Sedikit desahan meluncur keluar dari bibir Kiyomitsu, dan tak berselang lama, Yasusada melepaskan ciumannya. Meninggalkan kiyomitsu yang sedikit terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudah tenang, kan?" goda Yasusada.

"Baka," Kiyomitsu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hm, aku mencintaimu, Kiyomitsu,"

"Aku juga, Yasusada," 

"UGH!"

Suara pedang yang saling bertubrukan terdengar ramai. Para toudan bertarung habis-habisan, bahkan Imanotsurugi yang sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya pun, belum cukup untuk mengalahkan pasukan pengacau sejarah yang banyak.

"GILA! Ada berapa ribu mereka disini!? Aku sudah bertarung hingga seperti ini, namun sepertinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun!" keluh Nagasone sambil membantai 3 sekaligus.

"Waw. Dalam misi ini, aku tidak diberi sedetik pun waktu untuk bersantai ya. Tidak seperti biasanya," kata Mikazuki sambil terengah-engah.

"Kita bisa kehabisan waktu.." kata Kiyomitsu, yang bahkan bajunya pun sudah robek disana-sini.

"Oi oi, Kashuu! Kau tidak apa? Kau sudah mempunyai luka yang cukup banyak!" teriak Kanesada.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Khawatirkan dirimu!" kata Kiyomitsu, dan mulai menebas satu persatu anggota pasukan pengacau sejarah.

Hingga pada akhirnya, para toudan pejuang itu bertemu dengan anggota pengacau sejarah yang berbeda dengan lainnya. Badannya besar, seperti monster.

"Haha. Masih ada saja. Aku kira sudah selesai," kata Ichigo dengan peluh membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku sudah batasnyaaa!" kata Imanotsurugi mulai oleng.

Kiyomitsu memandang seluruh anggotanya. Dia harus mundur. Tapi tidak mungkin bisa. Musuh sudah disepan mata. Bisa-bisa saat mundur, anggotanya bisa ditebas langsung dengan monster sebesar raksasa ini. Tapi kalau terus maju, anggotanya bisa mati karena mereka benar-benar sampai pada batasnya. Kiyomitsu dilema. Tak ada jalan lain.

"Yasusada.. maafkan aku," gumam Kiyomitsu.

Kiyomitsu mulai maju, dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Anggota yang lain melihat Kiyomitsu maju sendiri, mulai meneriaki dia,

"KASHUU! Berhenti! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Pikir matang-matang! Kau bisa ma—"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" balas Kiyomitsu, "Mundur kalian. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan kalian demi ini. Ini jalan terakhir,"

"Tapi, Kashuu—"

"Kalau aku gagal, tolong laporkan segalanya ke aruji, gantikan aku. Dan tolong sampaikan maafku pada Yasusada," Kiyomitsu menggenggam erat pedangnya, matanya lurus memandang monster di depannya, dan mulai berlari, meloncat kearah monster itu.

"KASHUU!"

Dan tiba-tiba segalanya gelap dimata Kiyomitsu. 

Citadel malam itu seperti dinaungi oleh awan mendung yang gelap. Amat gelap. Seluruh toudan memasang wajah gloomy didepan sebuah ruangan, dan tak ada yang berani bahkan hanya untuk memegang pintu geser ruangan itu.

Yasusada memandang pintu itu dwajah yang masih belum percaya. Dia terus menggumamkan kata-kata "Ini mimpi kan?". Mata yasusada kosong. Para toudan memandang Yasusada dengan iba. Tidak tega mereka melihat sumber keceriaan citadel menjadi gelap seperti itu.

"Yamatonokami san.." kata Midare memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Yasusada, "Kita pergi dulu yuk, Aruji pasti melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan Kashuu san.."

Yasusada hanya memandang Midare dengan tatapan tak berarti. Midare tak pernah melihat Yasusada se depresi itu sebelumnya. Midare menyerah. Kemudian tim Kiyomitsu sebelumnya mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Yasusada.

"Maafkan kami.. kami tidak bisa menghentikan dia.." kata Mikazuki dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyesal.

"Maafkan kami, Yamatonokami dono.." lanjut Imanotsurugi dengan air mata yang sudah lolos dari matanya.

Yasusada hanya memandang teman-temannya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan yang kosong. Dan dia mulai berkata,

"Itu bukan salah kalian. Tak perlu minta maaf," Yasusada menoleh kembali ke pintu dimana dibalik pintu itu ada Kiyomitsu, yang terbaring, diambang batas kematian dan kehidupan, "Pergilah dulu. Makanlah dulu. Sudah larut. Jangan sampai kalian sakit,"

"Lalu.. Yamatonokami san..?"

"Aku akan disini sampai Kiyomitsu bangun. Pergilah," secara halus, Yasusada mengusir mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia ingin sendiri sekarang.

Dengan berat hati, teman-temannya meninggalkan Yasusada sendirian. Begitu teman-temannya pergi, air mata Yasusada mulai mengalir, dan mulai bergumam,

"Kiyomitsu. Kau jahat. Bangunlah. Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," Yasusada terjatuh. 

3 hari berlalu. Yasusada tetap menunggu didepan pintu dimana Kiyomitsu terbaring. Tanpa makan sedikitpun. Dia hanya minum air. Itu pun kalau Shokudaikiri memaksa. Para toudan mulai terus mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Yasusada.

"Yamatonokami, makanlah walau hanya sedikit. Kau tidak akan punya tenaga untuk menemani Kashuu kalau kau tak makan," kata Tsurumaru.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku akan makan saat Kiyomitsu bangun," kata Yasusada dengan senyum kecil.

Para Toudan menjadi mundur teratur kalau Yasusada sudah memakai kata 'Kiyomitsu'. Karena itu berarti, walaupun mereka memaksa dengan memakai cara akan bunuh diri didepan Yasusada, itu tidak akan mempan, selama tidak ada sosok Kiyomitsu didepannya.

"Pertanyaannya.. kapan Kashuu san akan bangun?" tanya Gokotai pada Ichigo saat mendengar pernyataan Yasusada.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng. Walau didalam hatinya dia terus berharap Kiyomitsu akan bangun dalam 2 jam kedepan setiap Yasusada selesai mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu.

Didepan pintu, Yasusada melihat kearah langit, dan berkata,

"Kiyomitsu.. bangunlah. Aku akan membelikanmu dango sebanyak apapun kau mau. Bangunlah," 

Malamnya, Yasusada melihat aruji mendatangi ruangan dimana Kiyomitsu terbaring. Melihat Yasusada yang tetap ada disitu dari hari pertama Kiyomitsu kritis, sang aruji tersenyum.

"Yasusada," panggil aruji.

"Ah aruji. Ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan Kiyomitsu?" Tanya Yasusada langsung pada arujinya, dan dihadiahi tawa kecil dari sang aruji.

"Tenanglah. Aku sedang berusaha saat ini. Kiyomitsu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda pulih. Makanlah dulu bersama yang lain," kata aruji.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah.." kata Yasusada mulai tenang, "Saya akan makan saat Kiyomitsu bangun. Aruji tidak usah khawatir—"

"Kalau kau tidak makan sekarang, aku tidak akan menyembuhkan Kiyomitsu," poyong aruji serius. Ya itu Cuma gertakan sih.

"E-eh?!"

"Sebaliknya, kalau kau makan sekarang, mulai hari ini aku akan mengijinkanmu melihat Kiyomitsu setiap saat," tambah aruji.

"E-eeh!? Baiklah! Saya pergi makan sekarang!" kata Yasusada sambil langsung berlari menuju ruang makan.

Aruji tertawa kecil, dan memasuki ruangan Kiyomitsu.

"Yah, semoga kau cepat bangun, Kiyomitsu. Ada seseorang yang terus menunggumu," kata aruji sambil memandangi Kiyomitsu yang masih terbaring lemah. 

Esoknya, aruji berkata kepada Yasusada bahwa dia tidak boleh lagi menjenguk Kiyomitsu di ruangannya. Hal itu sontak membuat Yasusada sedih. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kiyomitsu saat ini. Dan dia ingin tahu.

Bahkan sampai malam, Yasusada tidak boleh mendekati ruangan Kiyomitsu. Setiap mencoba mendekati, sang aruji pasti keluar entah darimana, dan memarahi Yasusada.

Tengah malam mulai datang. Yasusada tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ya, baru kemarin dia bisa tidur karena dia tertidur di ruangan Kiyomitsu. Apa gara-gara itu dia menjadi dilarang mendekati ruangan Kiyomitsu? Kalau itu benar, Yasusada sungguh mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Hasilnya, dia benar-benar tidak boleh mendekati ruangan tempat kekasihnya terbaring lemah.

Dia terus berpikir segala kemungkinan yang ada, dan pada akhirnya, dia tertidur di waktu malam menjelang pagi. 

Paginya, dia dibangunkan paksa oleh teriakan Hasebe yang menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan halaman. Dengan setengah hati, dia mulai bangun, membersihkan diri, kemudian membersihkan halaman citadel yang luas itu.

Siang telah datang. Yasusada beristirahat di dekat ruangan Kiyomitsu. Anehnya, aruji tidak muncul. Yasusada mulai memandang langit lagi. Dia melamun. Kapankah Kiyomitsu bangun? Besok? Lusa? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan? Apa jangan-jangan.. tidak selamanya? Yasusada menampar dirinya sendiri. Tapi seandainya.. kenyataan berkata seperti itu.. apa yang harus Yasusada lakukan? Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kiyomitsu.

"Kiyomitsu.. kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Yasusada untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sudah bangun,"

Suara ini. Yasusada kenal baik dengan suara ini. Suara yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, suara orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada menoleh, dan mendapatkan sosok Kiyomitsu dengan yukata warna merah berdiri di depan ruang, dimana ruang tersebut sebelumnya dipakai untuk membaringkan tubuh lemah Kiyomitsu.. dan sekarang Kiyomitsu berdiri, dengan tersenyum, didepan Yasusada.

"Tadaima, Yasusada. Maafkan aku ya. Kau harus menungguku lama," kata Kiyomitsu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Eh?"

Yasusada langsung memeluk erat Kiyomitsu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiyomitsu. Air mata Yasusada mengalir. Dia mencium kening Kiyomitsu berkali-kali. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia melihat Kiyomitsu lagi.

"Yasu..sada.. aku baru sembuh, badanku sakit semua! Jangan memeluk terlalu kencang!" keluh Kiyomitsu.

"Maafkan aku.. maaf, Kiyomitsu.. aku hanya terlalu bahagia," kata Yasusada sambil menangis tersenyum.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum, dan menghapus air mata Yasusada. Yasusada juga tersenyum.

"Okaeri, Kiyomitsu," balas Yasusada.

Kiyomitsu tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendengarmu terus memanggil namaku selama aku tidur. Aku mencarimu, tapi aku hanya melihat kegelapan. Aku sangat takut. Aku terus berjalan, dan kau terus memanggilku. Kemudian aku mulai menangis, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan aku menemukan cahaya. Dann~ aku bangun. Aku melihat aruji tersenyum. Aruji mengatakan padaku kalau kau sangat merindukan aku, tapi sayangnya aku tidak boleh bergerak semalaman penuh untuk benar-benar pulih," kata Kiyomitsu di pelukan Yasusada.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun dari kemarin!? Kenapa aruji tidak bilang padaku?"

"Karena aruji tahu, begitu kau melihatku bangun, kau pasti akan memelukku, dan aku bisa hancur lagi kalau begitu. Tubuhku sangat lemah dan sensitive kemarin. Dan aruji benar," kata Kiyomitsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehe, maaf.. aku terlalu bahagia,"

Kiyomitsu tersenyum melihat tingkah boyfriend nya ini.

"Berterima kasihlah pada aruji. Dia menyembuhkan aku sampai dia hampir tumbang," kata Kiyomitsu, "Aku juga ingin berterima kasih.."

"Ayo, kita berterimakasih bersama!"

"Eh? Tapi aku belum bisa bergerak bany—AAKK! HEI, YASUSADA!" Kiyomitsu berteriak saat Yasusada menggendongnya seperti pengantin, menuju halaman, yang dimana jendela aruji mereka terlihat. Dan tentu saja, para toudan ada disana. Hal itu membuat wajah Kiyomitsu memerah dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yasusada.

"ARUJI! Terima kasih telah menyembuhkan orang yang sangat berarti untukku!"

Aruji membuka jendelanya, dan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Jaga dia kalau memang dia berarti untukmu," kata aruji.

"Tentu! Ah, Kiyomitsu juga berterima kasih, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk berkata itu—ADUH!"

"Baka! Aku malu karena kau gendong aku seperti ini, di depan teman-teman dan aruji!" kata Kiyomitsu setelah dia memukul kepala Yasusada.

Tapi, hal selanjutnya yang terjadi di luar nalar Kiyomitsu. Yasusada menciumnya di depan semua orang, dan membuat semua orang berteriak.

"Yasu..sada.." Kiyomitsu sangat memerah.

"Untuk menandai kau milikku," Yasusada mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Moouu! Semua sudah tahu, bakaa!" Kiyomitsu berteriak.

 **FIN**

LOL. Maafkan diri ini yang sudah menistai Yasusada dan Kiyomitsu yang imuth itu (T_T) diri ini tidak tahan untuk membuat mereka menjadi couple ter- adorable (?) di Citadel.


End file.
